Birthday Surprise
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: ONESHOT: Hermione's birthday.......and her two best friends forgot about it? What happens when Draco steps in to cheer her up?


**Heys everyone, Here's another one of my oneshots. Please r&r?**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine.**

* * *

This is for my Sister, Samantha. (Also known as icemeetsfire)

* * *

Birthday Surprise

By Amber

"BOOM!" Hermione's special alarm clock sounded, echoing throughout the room. She jerked awake from her table where she had fallen asleep while doing her Potions essay.

She walked towards her bed groggily and turned it off with a flick of her wand.

An owl landed on her bed, in its beak was a letter and a tiny package. She stared at it for awhile, unable to comprehend why someone would send her something so early in the morning.

Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

It was her birthday!

She smiled brightly, wondering who the package was from. She took the letter as the owl flew away, opening it and taking its card out.

_Hey Mione! _

_Happy Seventeenth Birthday! I do hope that the owl delivers this to correct person. Your father had been keen on actually getting you the entire collection of the books that we gave you but I didn't quite think it was necessary. Do enjoy yourself today! _

_Love, _

_Anne Granger _

Hermione took the package off the bed and opened it, she picked up a book inside: _Ten ways to clean your teeth! Volume 1._

She burst out laughing; her father had always said that no matter how she brush, there were still germs in her gums and teeth.

She proceeded to the Great Hall cheerfully, when she got there, she made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat between Harry and Ron, both of them looked at her expectantly. When she didn't say anything Harry asked her, "Do you know what day it is, Mione?"

Hermione grinned, "Of course!"

Harry beamed, "Then you can excuse us from the study session today right?"

_Huh?_

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, confused.

Ron blurted out, "It's Quidditch tonight Mione! The Finales between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!"

Hermione's grin flattered, they had forgotten, how could they have forgotten? "Oh, right!" She finally said with false cheerfulness. "Sure, go ahead, I don't think making you stay will be any good."

She quickly ate up the rest of her breakfast and left, the sad thing was, the two didn't notice the smile flattering or the false cheerfulness in her voice.

She headed back to the Head's common room, her tears threatening to fall.

She quickly muttered the password and gratefully walked into the room, hoping to forget everything by burying herself in her work.

She hoped so anyway.

"Granger," Draco started with he saw her walk in, only to see a tear fall down her porcelain face.

He stopped himself from asking her what was wrong. _Malfoy's weren't supposed to care. _

Inwardly he cursed the Malfoy Rule Book his father had made him memorize when he was young.

_Great_, Hermione thought, _just what I needed, Malfoy seeing me cry_.

She shoved past him, "I don't need your comments right now, Malfoy. As you obviously can see, I'm already crying. Just leave me alone."

Her blunt words cut through him as easily as a knife slicing a cake. She walked towards her room, on the way there she accidentally tripped over a rug.

Malfoy's quick reflexes caught her before she fell. She looked up at him, her eyes were wet and her nose was red.

He pulled her to her feet, in his hand a paper pressed into her palm as he muttered, "Fine."

He looked at the piece of paper pointedly and walked out of the door.

Hermione stared at the closed portrait door before realizing that the piece of paper was still in her hand. The hurriedly opened it and in Malfoy's untidy scrawl she saw four words: _Astronomy Tower, after curfew. _

Feeling weird at the very prospect of meeting Malfoy alone, she walked towards her door with only one objective: Work.

00000

Finally, 11p.m. came and went and Hermione stared at the piece of paper Malfoy had given her. She looked at her completed Potion's essay and decided that after the fact that he had not offended her once and caught her before she fell that afternoon, he could not mean any harm. Nevertheless as she took her cloak off her bed, she also grabbed her wand.

She opened the oak doors of the Astronomy Tower to find Malfoy already there, sitting at the window and gazing at the stars.

When he heard the door close his head turned and he promptly stood up, "Granger."

Hermione nodded at him, "Malfoy."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Malfoy cleared his throat as if unsure where to begin, "I didn't think you'd turn up."

Hermione smiled, "I almost didn't."

Malfoy smiled as if he already had known she would say that. He looked down again and seemed oddly interested at his shoes.

Hermione found him acting extremely abnormal and couldn't help but ask, "Why did you ask me to come here, Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked up at her, his eyes connected with hers and she saw something she had never seen before. But she was sure it was a good thing.

Malfoy cleared his throat again and with a tug of his hand, he pull something back and Hermione's eyes widened when it revealed a table with two meals on top of it.

And a small present on one of the chairs.

Hermione gasped while Malfoy smirked, in his hand his own invisibility cloak. "Happy Birthday, Granger." Hermione was still trying to comprehend what he was doing for her. _This isn't Malfoy, _She thought to herself.

Malfoy, still smirking, took Hermione's arm and steered her towards the chair when the wrapped present in it. He took the present up and gave it to her, she took it wordlessly.

He sat himself down and started to eat, telling her to help herself.

Hermione ate for awhile before she blurted out, unable to help herself, "How did you know it was my birthday?"

Malfoy smirked, "Just because I spend my time tormenting you doesn't mean I can't like you does it?"

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes widened, "What!"

Malfoy laughed this time, the first time Hermione had ever heard him laugh, "You heard me."

Hermione blinked, first her two best friends had forgotten the most important day of her life and now this?

She regained her composure, "You haven't answered my question Malfoy."

Malfoy's smirked returned, "One should always be observant, especially to one's love."

Hermione snorted, "When did you realise it was my birthday, Malfoy?"

"A year ago," he replied. "When I happened to see that Weaselette hand you a present and shouting in that high-pitched voice of her for everyone to hear: Happy Birthday."

Hermione reddened, "You heard that?"

Malfoy smiled, "Of course, it was absolutely ghastly."

Hermione couldn't help but remember that day, exactly a year ago when Ginny had come bounding into the Great Hall, grabbing Hermione and pulling her into a fierce embrace and shouting out those two words that made the entire great hall stare. To this day, Hermione couldn't figure out why Ginny had done something so embarrassing.

Malfoy then nodded towards her present, as if urging her to open it as soon as possible.

Hermione took the small box and pealed away the wrapping, letting out a gasp as she saw a beautifully decorated box. It had sapphire gems around the sides of it and right in the middle was something Hermione had never thought she would see.

A black diamond.

Her fingers touched it as it shone in the dim lighting. She carefully opened to box, inside lay a necklace.

Its chain thin but decorated with diamonds, the pendant was another black diamond, this one smaller than the one on the box but all the more as beautiful.

Malfoy walked over to her, talking the necklace out of its box and clasping it around her neck.

"Malfoy," She breathed, "This is going to make a huge permanent mark on your bill."

"I know," he said, whispering into her ear. "But it's how I feel for you."

Hermione smiled, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Malfoy looked down, "Would it have made a difference?"

Hermione looked at him, "It would have made all the difference, Draco." She smiled, pulling him closer to her, she kissed him hungrily. He told her his secret, it was time to tell him, hers.

00000

**Please tell me ugot the last part? **

**Push that button now….**

**Loves,**

**Amber**


End file.
